Dormir
by allis-lcw
Summary: Sarah n’arrive pas à dormir. Cela n’a rien d’exceptionnel, mais cette nuit est différente. Elle n’arrive pas à dormir, pas même une fraction de seconde.


-1**Résumé : **Sarah n'arrive pas à dormir. Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mais cette nuit est différente. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir, pas même une fraction de seconde.

**Disclaimer : **_Terminator : The Sarah Connor Chronicles _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

Bonne lecture !

**Dormir**

Sarah était allongée dans son lit depuis des heures mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait réellement dormi d'un sommeil paisible, ne se réveillant pas au moindre bruit inhabituel. Elle était devenue une habituée du sommeil par petite dose, ne jamais sombrer dans un sommeil profond, la vie de son fils en dépendait. La vie de l'humanité en dépendait.

Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir du tout, pas même une fraction de seconde. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Les pas de Cameron pétrolant autour de la maison la calmait d'ordinaire, elle avait pris l'habitude de s'en servir comme d'un somnifère. Cameron ne dormait jamais. Elle ne le pouvait pas et passait souvent ses nuits à arpenter la maison de long en large lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission et Sarah avait appris à vivre avec elle, autour d'elle. Elle connaissait ses bruits et aimer à entendre le son de ses pas le soir dans la maison. Cela ajoutait à la sécurité de son fils, et la monotonie des pas de la machine l'aidait à sombrer dans un sommeil incertain. Mais cette nuit rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir, et elle savait exactement pourquoi.

Kyle Reese.

D'ordinaire cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une petite dose de sommeil, assez pour ressourcer son minimum vitale de force et aptitude au combat. Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis que Derek était arrivé dans sa vie les choses étaient différentes. Il lui ressemblait tellement vu de loin. Ses formes générales étaient les mêmes mais pas les détails et certainement pas les yeux. Depuis que Derek était arrivé dans sa vie, elle s'était mise à penser à Kyle beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne s'y était autorisée par le passé. Elle y pensait beaucoup trop, n'importe où. Elle ne contrôlait plus le cheminement de ses pensées. Rien que la journée précédente, elle était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner lorsque son cerveau partit à la dérive et commença à s'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Kyle était toujours en vie, si elle pouvait encore le sauver. Elle n'avait divagué que quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir mais ces quelques secondes étaient des secondes de trop, des secondes où elle n'était plus attentive à plus de quatre vingt pourcent à ce qu'il se passait dans la maison et cela elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Et en cette nuit, cette nuit calme où elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux les choses étaient pire encore. Son cerveau ne pouvait pas se déconnecter assez longtemps de Kyle pour la laisser dormir. Si jamais elle arrivait à ne pas penser à Kyle, elle s'énervait contre elle-même pour ne pas arriver à se maîtriser.

Elle se leva brusquement de son lit jetant les draps à terre dans un mouvement de colère et sortit dans le jardin. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, l'été n'était pas encore tout à fait arrivé, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se couvrir plus que de son pyjama.

Une fois dans le jardin elle s'installa sur une des balançoires et se laissa aller au va et vient régulier du siège causé par le souffle du vent. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la caresse du vent le long de sa peau.

_-Reese !!!!!_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en une fraction de seconde, et ses mains s'agrippèrent de toutes leurs forces au siège de la balançoire. Elle ne voulait pas voir ces images et pourtant elle savait que ce soir il serait difficile de les éviter. Elle aurait voulu, pour une soirée, rien que pour une soirée, être une machine. Une machine sans sentiments. Une cage de métal vide de toute humanité. Cela aurait été si simple d'être Cameron, rien qu'un soir, rien que cette fois. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas même si elle fermait les yeux très fort et qu'elle le souhaitait plus que tout. Elle allait devoir faire face à ses démons, au souvenir de cette nuit plus d'une quinzaine d'années en arrière.

Plus d'une quinzaine d'années en arrière et pourtant ses souvenirs étaient toujours si vivants, si forts. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais ces souvenirs, cette nuit-là, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, dans les moindres détails. Ces quelques jours, tout était gravé dans sa mémoire, aussi bien que les _souvenirs_ de Cameron pouvait l'être dans sa mémoire informatique.

Ses paupières clignèrent et elle entrevit l'explosion. Cette fois-ci elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle devait affronter bien pire à longueur de journée, elle pouvait bien résister à ses souvenirs. Elle devait résister à ses souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser affaiblir par de simples images, de simples sensations datant de nombreuses années.

_-Reese…_

_Elle le regardait dormir près d'elle. Il avait l'air si calme, beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant._

Elle sourit. Elle préférait largement ce genre de souvenirs bien qu'ils la fassent souffrir aussi. Mais c'était différent. À côté de la souffrance, il y avait beaucoup plus fort, une douce mélancolie, un doux sentiment qui la réchauffait et lui faisait oublier pour un instant la guerre dans laquelle elle vivait, malgré elle.

Malgré elle ?

Elle se laissa aller au fil de ses souvenirs. Non. Ce n'était pas malgré elle. Si elle devait recommencer, si elle devait tout refaire, si elle pouvait avoir le choix elle recommencerait cette vie. Elle ne choisirait pas autre chose, elle ne choisirait pas la vie simple qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Charley. Malgré toutes les souffrances, les peurs, les craintes, les peines physiques, les dilemmes moraux elle ne voulait rien changer. Rien changer tant que cela signifiait que Kyle avait fait parti de sa vie, que Kyle l'avait aimé, qu'elle l'avait aimé. Qu'ils avaient été unifiés pour une nuit. Qu'elle était à jamais à lui et qu'il était à jamais à elle. Qu'il lui avait donné le plus merveilleux des fils.

Non, elle ne regrettait rien et rien n'était allé contre sa volonté. Elle referait les mêmes choix si elle devait recommencer. Peut-être que c'était une destinée, sa destinée. Peut-être que les choix avaient déjà été fait d'avance pour elle mais elle n'y croyait pas tant que cela. Elle préférait croire que chacun de ses choix pouvait affecter le futur. Après tout c'était pour cela qu'elle était arrivée en 2007. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de se battre, pour changer l'avenir, pour changer sa destinée, pour changer celle de John, celle de l'humanité.

Celle de John.

C'était celle qui comptait par-dessus tout. Elle voulait lui donner une chance de vivre une vie normale, une chance de connaître autre chose que le chaos. Elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre son enfance, ni son adolescence mais elle pouvait au moins lui donner une vie adulte, un choix, une alternative. Pour Kyle. Pour John.

-Reese…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Un souffle échappant à ses lèvres. Elle avait besoin de le dire, elle avait besoin de laisser sortir ce nom. Elle ne le pouvait pas avant, mais ce jour-là, cette nuit-là. La nuit anniversaire de sa mort, elle le pouvait. Le nom sortait tout seul, sans douleur, seulement accompagné d'une douce mélancolie et un sentiment de bien être, de chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop rarement.

-Kyle…

Elle sentit son corps frissonner pendant quelques secondes, mais elle savait que ce 'était pas le froid. Elle sentit des larmes se mettre à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Son regard se tourna vers le ciel. Ce n'était pas qu'elle croyait en un dieu, ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait que Kyle se trouvait quelque part dans des lieux inconnus des cieux. Non, c'était juste que le ciel était toujours le même la nuit. Les étoiles étaient toujours là même lorsqu'il y avait des nuages. Rien ne changeait réellement la nuit et cette monotonie, cette répétition la rassurait. Elle avait besoin de savoir que certaines choses ne changeait pas, certaines choses comme le ciel, comme les souvenirs de Kyle, comme ses sentiments pour Kyle, pour John.

Elle avait besoin de ses choses pour continuer. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elles seraient stables à jamais et qu'elle pouvait s'y accrocher. Sa vie était rempli de mensonges, de changements et de fuites continuelles. Elle avait besoin de points fixes pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle se sentait plus sereine à regarder le ciel et les étoiles.

Son corps frissonna. Elle avait froid. Elle sourit à cette idée et rentra dans la maison. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans même y penser. Elle se pencha et ramassa les draps qu'elle avait envoyé par terre et s'installa dans son lit, enroulant les couvertures autour de son corps en prenant soin à ce qu'elles ne la gène pas si elle devait se lever brusquement à cause d'une intrusion.

Elle laissa la chaleur de la chambre, la chaleur de ses sentiments l'envahir lentement, ne luttant plus contre ses souvenirs.

-Reese…

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

allis

17/04/2009

23h49


End file.
